


beer run

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: i got a prompt that was like ian singing to mick after mandy dies but i couldnt make mandy die i love her too much so heres this sorry its sad LEAVE PROMPTS IN COMMENTS!!1!1





	

"are you here for iggy milkovich?"  
mickey and ian stood in the waiting room at the hospital. iggy was shot while robbing a convenience store and the last they had heard was that he was being taken into surgery. it was unlikely he would survive, but they still had hope.   
"yeah, thats us." ian said as he put his arm around mickey's shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck with his thumb.   
"the bullet was lodged into his spine. when we tried to remove it, he went into cardiac arrest. we tried to the best of our  
abilities, but we could not revive your brother." the doctor had only the slightest bit of sympathy in her voice.   
"no fuckin way. no fuckin way." mickey said to himself as he sat down in the chair with his face in his hands. this couldnt be happening. it couldnt. mickey sat there, face in his hands, tears threatening to stream down his face, thinking that it was impossible that his brother was dead. hes not dead. hes not fucking dead. not. fucking. dead.   
ians eyes filled with tears, but he held them back because he needed to be the strong one this time. he knelt down in front of mickey and cupped his face with both hands.   
"baby," ian whispered.   
mickey looked up at him and began to sob. harder than he had every cried before, but he was way too devastated to care.   
"breathe."   
mickey tried, but ended up crying harder. ian wrapped mickey in his arms, one around his waist and one around his shoulders with a hand on the back of his neck. mickey weakly hugged back and buried his face in the crook of ians neck and continued to sob. ian let a few tears escape from his own eyes but tried his hardest to stay calm and be strong for mickey. ian wished mandy was there more than anything, but nobody could find her. iggy was the only family mickey had left. ian squeezed harder. terry had been notified, so at least they didnt have to deal with the logistical details of the death and they could go home. ian released mickey from his embrace and tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks but they just kept coming.   
"i think we should go home, love. you need to sleep." they had been at the hospital for almost 48 hours.   
"i-i-i c-cant," mickey sobbed. "cant l-leave him he-here."   
"yes we can, sweetheart. terry is handling it." ian looked deep into mickeys eyes and mickey suddenly stopped crying. his milkovich genes kicked in at the mention of terry and he became numb. all in that split second. ian fully understood what was happening and that mickey was going to need him more than ever now. ian stood up and mickey followed, and they walked out of the hospital without another word. as they began to walk home, mickey laced his fingers through ians and held on tight. they walked into the house and mickey let go of ians hand to go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of jack. he opened it and chugged. after a quarter of it was gone, he walked to the bathroom rather than the bedroom. ian was waiting in the bed for him, and he began to worry when he didnt come for a few minutes. he got up and walked around the house calling "mick? mickey?" with no response. he heard a bottle hit something, and realized where he would find mickey. he walked into the bathroom and saw his hammered boyfriend laying in the tub fully clothed and clutching the now mostly empty bottle of jack. the tears streaming down his cheeks fell onto his alcohol-soaked shirt.   
"baby," ian said with sadness in his voice.   
no response.   
ian walked to the tub, knelt beside it, and began to run his fingers through mickeys hair. he wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "its gonna be ok, my love. i promise. youll get through this shit." mickey said nothing. ian sat there for a while, running his hands through his boyfriends hair, not knowing what to do.   
"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine," ian sang. "you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much i love you, please dont take my sunshine away." ian let a few tears fall down his cheeks as he locked eyes with the love of his life. he saw the pain in mickeys eyes and his heart broke for the millionth time that day. he wiped the fresh tears off of his cheeks and leaned down to kiss his forehead, then cheek, then lips. he took the bottle from his hands and put it on the floor before climbing in the tub behind mickey and letting mickey lean back against his chest. ian wrapped his long arms around mickey and held his hands. he kissed the top of his head and mickey melted back into him. his breathing slowed and ian realized he had fallen asleep.   
"good night, baby. youre going to be ok."   
at about 3 in the morning, ian was woken by mickeys sobs. he had turned over and was laying face down on top of ian, and was sobbing into his chest. ian sat up and brought his hands to cup mickeys face.   
"its ok, my love. youre allowed to cry. but you can make it past this. i know you can." and with that, mickey cried harder and put his head in the crook of ians neck. ian lifted mickey bridal style as he stood up, and mickey buried his face further into ian. he carried him to the bed and set him down gently. ian then climbed into bed and spooned his crying boyfriend. he held him tight and kissed his neck.   
"just breathe, baby. just breathe."


End file.
